Hogwarts Halls
by Wayfinder13
Summary: Based on the DA group. Also posted on Deviant art


A girl with black hair carefully seated herself at the Gryffindor table next to another Gryffindor with ginger hair. The girl's black hair concealed her face and

the badge on her robe. The other ginger haired Gryffindor instantly recoiled and smacked her shoulder with her book.

"I told you not to sneak over to our table Zeph!" The girl said in an angry whisper. Zephyrus Banefield laughed loudly that caused some stares.

"You overreact Em, I hid my highlights anyway." Zephyrus winked at Emily. She only groaned in response.

"What did you do?" The Gryffindor sighed at her mischievous grin. Zephyrus shuffled her feet.

"Well it was-"

"Malfoy right?" Emily finished.

"Well naturally." She blinked calmly.

"What happened this time?"

"I told Peeves he had a crush on Professor Snape. And then, well you know Peeves." Emily sighed and hid a smile. Zephyrus rested her chin on the table.

"And then Charlie went and finished the job by throwing a dungbomb at him." She giggled. Emily bit her tongue to stop laughing. The two of them continued to eat

their breakfast. Zephyrus was about to swallow some of her eggs when she started to violently cough. Emily smacked her back hard until the bit of egg went flying onto

the plate across from her where a disgusted Gryffindor stared at it. Zephyrus burst into a fit of laughter and reached down under the table to pick up a cat with a

strange silver pelt with black flecks. It had barely any hair on it's tail aside from the silver tuft at the end like a lion's. It's blue eyes sparkled with intelligence

as well as amusement.

"Triss! I should've known!" Zephyrus scolded the "cat". In truth it was actually a kneazle that had taking a liking to her and followed her wherever she went.

"Go bother someone else!" She said and put her back on the floor. Triss instantly set off under the table and pawed at someone's shoe. Emily looked down the

table to see a boy flinch and hastily check under the table.

"Hey Zeph, I think you're little pet is bothering the boy who lived." She said worriedly.

"What? No way!" She got up and ran over to the boy. Sure enough he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Is this your cat?" He asked and held up Triss who meowed in complaint.

"Well, um, kinda. Not really, you see she's not-" Zephyrus was interrupted by a fist that clenched itself around the front of Harry's robe.

" HEY! What the heck do you think you're doing?" The girl wore a green tie showing that she was Slytherin. Her short unkempt black hair stuck up at all angles

as her eyebrow twitched with anger.

"You do realize that is MY sister's cat right?" At this point she shook him violently causing him to drop the kneazle to the floor.

"Wait sis he wasn't-" Once more Zephyrus was interrupted by the Slytherin.

"How dare you even attempt to steal something that precious to MY dear sister you stinking-" The Slytherin shook with anger and refused to budge even when

a red haired boy tried to move her arm.

"Charlie he wasn't doing anything! And besides," Zephyrus whispered this time. "He's Harry Potter."

"I don't care who the hell he is, I'm gonna kill this kid!" Charlie shouted making Emily facepalm herself.

"Charlie it was Triss who went under the table and he only picked her up!" Zephyrus practically yelled as she tugged at her sister's arm. At that Charlie

instantly let go of Harry and let him flop back down into his seat.

"Sorry about that I'm Charlie." All traces of anger vanished as she stuck out her hand that Harry warily took. The two of them turned around with a flourish and both

seated themselves promptly at the Gryffindor table with Emily between them.

"I can't believe the two of you just did that." The Gryffindor groaned. The two sisters smiled.

"We know." They replied together. All the students hurried out of the hall as the bell rang, Emily, Charlie, and Zephyrus among them. As they wandered the halls

Zephyrus turned to Charlie and pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"That's your thinking look, what are you plotting this time?" Emily groaned.

"Hey Charlie," Zephyrus said. Charlie's eyes sparkled.

"Yes?" She responded. Emily sighed knowing that they would start finishing each other's sentences.

" Let's pull a prank,"

"On Harry Potter!"


End file.
